Left 4 Dead 3: the new survivors
by Lone Wolf 59
Summary: as the zombie virus spread through the U.S.A, one teenager fight's off horde's of what he call's 'Walkers' to keep himself and his friend's alive, and when Bill and the other's hear a call for help over the radio from their long lost southern friend's could the three groups of four meet up? and what happen's when Keith's thrown into the mix? Alt ending of the sacrifice
1. Two Weeks Later

_**Just a left 4 dead story i'm going to try out ok guys?**_

**Chapter 1: two weeks later**

**Two Weeks After First Infection**

The alley way lit up with lightning, illuminating the scattered, rotting bodies that littered the entirety of the area. Flies and other scavengers flitted around, fighting with each other to get as much of the decaying meat as they could. A beam of focused light fell onto the pile, making the scavengers scatter in surprise and terror.

"Hold up!" said a voice softly. A boy with black hair and brown eyes, no older than fifteen, crouched at the edge of the mess, his M-16 assault rifle held close to his body as he carefully stuck his fingers into some goop from one of the bodies. Rubbing it in between his fingers, he wrinkled his nose a little and stated, "I haven't seen anything like this before." "Geez. Don't let it stop you from smearing it all over yourself!" said a voice behind him in a snarky tone. The boy turned to see his three companions; a girl with blonde hair and green eyes carrying a pair of small pistols, looking around sixteen; a black teenage boy around seventeen as well with a submachine gun; and an older teenager around eighteen who carried a pump-action shotgun. It was the eldest of the group who'd spoken.

With a scowl on his face, the youngest of the group got back to his feet and swiped the 'stuff' onto the older boy, saying, "_They're_ _changing_."

The elder boy jumped, gagging at the smell of the 'stuff'. "God, damn it Donovan! Ugh, it stinks!" he snarled, trying to wipe the 'stuff' off of his leather jacket. The black boy snorted with laughter at his predicament, but all four of them suddenly fell silent as mournful weeping sounded from a building nearby.

It was slow, sad, and sounded a lot like a girl; a young one at that. The four teens turned to a door that led into the building where the crying was coming from. "Someone's still alive!" the blonde girl said softly, her eyes alight with surprise and happiness.

The youngest of them, Donovan, thinned his mouth into a hard line, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Signaling to the two older boys, he jerked his head to the alley entrance, silently telling them to keep watch. Neither of them hesitated to nod back at him, quickly understanding his quiet instructions.

After those two took positions as look-outs, Donovan slid into a crouch, motioning to the girl to do the same. Carefully holding his gun, he ducked over to the door and slowly opened it, looking inside despite the lack of light. "Over there!" he whispered, nodding in one direction.

The girl clicked on a flashlight that was on top of her left pistol and she allowed Donovan to take the lead before quickly following after him.

Unable to see anyone, yet still able to hear the weeping, the girl slowly allowed her voice out of her throat. "Hello? Hello?" she said quietly, looking around them carefully. Donovan was just ahead of her, his eyes scanning everything.

"It's alright! We're gonna get you out of-!" the girl began, but suddenly Donovan was at her side as the lightning flashed outside.

"Light's off!" he said urgently. Without question the girl obeyed, flicking her flashlight off and sending the pair into darkness. Lightning flashed again, and in that brief instant the girl was able to make out the form of a small, hunched over girl, whom was the source of the crying. But unlike she'd expected her to be like, her skin was ash grey, her hair was chalk white, she was dressed in rags, and her hands….. her hands….. there was no describing the huge claws that somehow elongated unnaturally out of the girl's skin, taking the shape of huge razor-sharp blades coming out of her fingers.

Donovan had said they were changing; the girl hadn't realized how exactly right he'd been.

Outside, the younger teenage boy narrowed his eyes as a sound echoed down the length of the alleyway. Positioning his gun in his hands, he flicked on his flashlight and squinted harder, his older companion joining him from where he'd been watching the other entrance way.

Both boy's eyes widened as several silhouettes appeared through the dense fog that perpetually surrounded the city; human-shaped silhouettes. But these people were running in an odd, jerky motion, as if they were unable to really keep their balance well.

"Oh, shit!" hissed the younger, starting to back up towards the door the two others had gone into. The older happily pumped his shotgun and shot at one of the silhouettes. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" stated the younger. He ducked into the doorway and yelled to the others, "They're coming!"

Wrong move. No sooner than he'd said it, the small girl on the ground suddenly turned around sharply, screaming bloody murder. "What the-?" the boy exclaimed, jumping backwards.

"Run like hell!" screamed the blonde girl, and she and Donovan dived out of the room as the grey girl stood up, claws extended and red eyes glowing. She began to rush forward, but the boy slammed the door shut and pressed his body against it to keep it from opening. A dent formed in it, then two, then suddenly a huge clawed hand broke out and began raking the air, the boy screaming as he began shooting frantically at it.

His three companions were busying themselves with shooting the humans that rushed down the alley, moaning and making sickening retching noises. The eldest smacked one backwards and shot it in the head before quickly reloading his gun as if nothing happened, clearly unaffected by this.

Donovan and the girl stood on either side of him, as his gun needed to be reloaded the most often. They all sent a hail of bullets at the swarm of Walkers, barely flinching when they got into their personal space before getting shot down.

"Do you like that?" yelled the black teenager as the arm that had been trying to get him fell limp as the grey-girl died behind the door.

"Stay together!" called the oldest boy, shooting several more of the Walkers with the aid of his two companions as the other boy joined in their assault.

Suddenly a loud, choked scream echoed around their area. Unbeknownst to the group of four below, another Walker stood above them on a fire escape, hacking and coughing before shooting out it's extremely long tongue and wrapping it around Donovan's small figure. Donovan's arms were pinned to his sides and his M-16 fell out of his hands. He let out a cry of shock as he began to be pulled upwards by the tongue.

The older boy spun around at the sound of his voice and his eyes shot upward, immediately finding the source of the tongue. "Hang on!" he yelled, pumping his shotgun before shooting straight at the Thing. It exploded in a cloud of smoke, choking loudly as it died.

Donovan hit the ground with a grunt, but he quickly rolled over and snatched his gun again. As the older boy made sure he was alright, he suddenly turned and shot one of them in the head before turning and shooting another the same way. He turned back to Donovan with a smug grin on his face. "Merry Christmas!" he said sarcastically.

"Guys!" called the girl. She looked a little strained as more and more of them continued to pour into the alley. Finally, as an especially large group appeared, she got fed up and yanked something out of her jacket pocket. "Fire in the hole!" she yelled before releasing it at the horde.

It was a thing called a pipe bomb. The red light at the top blinked slowly, drawing them to it like moths to the flame. The four teens quickly ducked behind any shelter they could find, and after several seconds it blew up, taking the horde with it.

Shakily, the black teen stumbled out of his hiding place a little before a loud noise made him look up. A helicopter flew overhead, its search light on as if scanning the alleys for something. "Hey!" he yelled, taking off after it, not noticing the shadow that followed him from above.

He followed it out all the way to the middle of the street, yelling, "Down here! We're not infected! Down here!" But the helicopter carried on without even turning back. "Damn it!" snarled the boy, glaring after the copter venomously.

Suddenly, with a feral roar, one of the Walkers leapt off of the top of a building and landed on the boy, snarling as it began to slice at his arms a little. The boy screamed in terrified agony, struggling to get the thing off of him. Before it could start slicing at his abdomen, the girl suddenly appeared, crying out, "Tevin!" Shoving it off of the boy, she started showering it with bullets from both her pistols.

Wincing, Tevin pulled out his own pistol and shot at it too. The thing collapsed backward onto the hood of a car, causing the car-alarm to start blaring full force, probably audible all the way throughout the entire empty city. "Oh, this is gonna get bad," sighed Donovan, sounding more tired and annoyed than worried, though it was still clear that he was.

The older boy helped Tevin up before pumping his shotgun and quickly reloading it as the sound of screeches echoed down the street, signaling the arrival of the horde. Shadows fell over the building walls from turned on car lights. The fences that had been put up weeks ago to try to keep the Walkers out of populated areas were useless as they started to climb them like they were nothing.

The group of four was surrounded.

The oldest boy glared out at the approaching horde, scanning it for the advanced, mutated ones, when a roar ripped down the street and a car went flying past them, slamming into many of them yet still leaving some alive. The boy's eyes narrowed as the car crashed to a stop just a little behind their group.

A huge, hulking beast began smashing its way mindlessly through the horde, ignoring the fact that it was destroying its own kind.

The group of humans began backing up slowly towards a clear alleyway. "Run, or shoot?" asked Tevin, glancing over at their tactician Donovan.

The beast got closer, smashing anything in its path. "Run or shoot?" demanded Tevin again.

"Both!" Donovan yelled, before pulling the trigger on his M-16 and shooting at the remaining horde and the beast. His companions quickly followed suit, shooting madly at them as they raced down the alleyway.

As they made it farther in, Tevin suddenly pointed to a fire-escape and cried, "Get to the roof!" Donovan nodded in agreement before all three boys surrounded the stairs, protecting it as the girl began to quickly climb her way up. They shot down them on all sides.

When Donovan's turn came, he just jerked his head at Tevin, allowing the older boy to climb up instead. Tevin looked ready to argue, but when the beast came around the corner he scrambled up the stairs like there was no tomorrow.

The oldest boy grinned in excitement and began shooting at the beast, though it apparently had no effect and he was smacked into the wall, gaining Donovan's attention.

Rather than let the beast smack his older companion again, Donovan began shooting at it, drawing its attention to him. When the beast attempted to smack Donovan, Donovan dodged and the wall behind him was smashed to pieces. Donovan dove to the foot of the stairs as the elder boy dragged himself up them. The beast heaved a chunk of the wall upwards at the stairs, narrowly missing Tevin. "Heads up!" he cried to his older companion before continuing his journey up.

Donovan backed up to the stairs and turned around, ready to shoot anything else, but when one of them appeared its head exploded out of nowhere. Blinking in surprise, Donovan spared a glance upward to see the girl at the top of the fire escape, both pistols out and in both hands. "Kassie?" he called in surprise at her boldness.

"Go on! I'll hold them off!" she yelled in response, firing at the horde on the ground. Smirking, Donovan shot up the stairs as she'd requested. Suddenly the beast lunged at the stairs as he got higher, trying to either drag him down or climb after him. Donovan didn't plan on finding out, and shot up faster than before.

Kassie continued shooting at it as it climbed closer to her. The whole fire escape began falling apart right as Donovan got to the top. Tevin hauled him up onto the edge of the roof, but when Kassie tried to get back up the beast shot up and snagged the bottom of the platform she was on, making it sway and she lost her balance, one of her precious pistols flying out of her hands in her surprise.

Regaining her footing, she ran up to the very edge of the platform before jumping off, missing the edge of the roof by inches. "Corey!" she screamed to her older teammate. His hand shot down and caught her wrist right as the entirety of the fire escape fell to the ground in a heap on top of the beast.

Dangling over the edge, Corey and Tevin carefully pulled Kassie up beside them onto the roof, making sure she was on before releasing her hands. They all collapsed into a heap, shaking in relief. Tevin sat up a little, grinning ecstatically. "We made it! I can't believe we made it-!" he cried, but he was cut off by a loud click.

Donovan had shoved a new, full magazine into his M-16 and lit a cigar, snorting in disapproval at his companions words. "Brother, we just crossed the street," he said, turning the safety on his gun off and putting his lighter in his pocket before standing and turning to the other three who were staring at him, eyes wide. "Let's not throw a party until we're out of the city" he said before turning around and walking to the street-side edge of the roof to look down at the horde of Walkers below them. "And just how do we do that?" asked Corey "Beats me" was Donovan's reply.

The group of four stood at the edge of the roof and stared down at the horde with saddened eye's, Until Corey spit at the monsters below them. At this Donovan chuckled and the other two looked at him like he was the worst kind of evil there was. Corey on the other hand was laughing like a madman at the Walker it had landed on. When he saw the looks Kassie and Tevin were giving him he said "what?" Kassie just walked over to Donovan who had sat down on a lawn chair that was up there.

Tevin shook his head and muttered something under his breath along the lines of "damn lycan's their gonna get us all killed" Corey just snorted and walked over to the tactician to see what the plan was. Tevin fallowed suit "-if we try to leave at the moment we'll get eaten alive so we are gonna camp up here tonight" the duo had heard "so that's your next big plan huh?" asked Corey "yes it is" he told them.

all of the sudden the radio that was on a nearby table came to life and a male voice started talking "I don't know if your hearing this but my name is Nick and i'm with a group of three other survivors and as of now we are surrounded, we are at West Mercy Mall, so if you're getting this transmission. Please help us" he said before the radio turned off "well let me guess we're going on a rescue mission aint we?" Tevin asked. "Hell yea, its about time i was starting to get bored." Corey said with enthusiasm.


	2. Tevin's Backstory

_**Wolf: Alright chapter two is here! Woo-hoo! Well Corey would you be so kind and do the disclaimer?  
Corey: NO!  
Wolf: I hate you  
Corey: No you don't. You enjoy my company.  
Tevin: Y'know what I'll do the fucking disclaimer!-  
Karisa: Lone Wolf 59 does not own L4D or L4D2 he only owns his dignity and the plot of this story  
Wolf: HEY!  
Corey: Ok kids cut it out so the readers can enjoy the story.  
Wolf: fine but I am NOT doing it for you any way on with the second chapter of L4D3:TN$**_

~L4D3~  
**  
Chapter 2: Tevin's Backstory**

It had gotten later in the night and the horde still didn't give up. Donovan, Kassie and Corey were already asleep and Tevin had to take first watch "not sure why I'm so nice to that little jackass, think it might have something to do with the fact I'm engaged to his sister" Tevin said to himself. A single tear slid down his check and fell to the ground below, he then looked at his watch and sighed "looks like my shift is up, Time to wake up the mutt" "I heard that blood-sucker. Now shut up before I slit your throat and watch the dust fly out!" Corey said as he rolled over and opened his eyes.

Tevin laughed at this and said "Ok ok I'm sorry" "Yeah whatever just get some sleep grandpa!" Corey said in a teasing manner. Tevin just rolled his eyes and laid down as Corey walked to the corner of the roof, confused Tevin asked "What are you doing you mangy mutt?" "I'm taking a piss would you like to drink that bodily fluid to?" Corey remarked "nah I'm good just wanting to know what you were doing" Tevin told him "Ok grandpa ill make sure to let you know when I have to pee from now on ok?" Corey said "oh shut up you flee-bag" Tevin had said. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Corey laughing at the Walkers he sprayed.

_Tevin's dream  
Time: 11:34 pm  
Year: 1705 AD  
It was night time in a small Hungarian desert town, a lone man was riding down the trail on his horse. He had planned on staying in the town for the night until an unknown force knocked him off his horse. It wasn't until after the thing bit his neck, that he felt a burning in his veins. He also noticed the thing looked like a human but had red eyes. He reached for the gun at his hip, and shot the thing in its gut. With a scream of agony the thing jumped off him and ran into the shadows. "What in the hell was that thing?" he said to himself as he ran for the town inn, if only he had made it that far. Halfway there he fell to the ground and screams to the stars before dying in the sand._

Tevin woke up with a start and looked around to find Donovan and Kassie still asleep and Corey cleaning his shotgun "Well good morning sir snore's a lot" Corey joked. He then saw Tevin's face. "What's wrong" he asked "It's nothing you should worry about Corey" Tevin told his old friend. "Ok whatever you say Dracula" Corey said with a smile. Tevin just laughed and said "So old yeller has it cleared up any?" "No; they've done the complete opposite. More of the damn things have joined the party." Corey told him with a frown.

"Shit it's going to be fun trying to get off this building alive." Tevin said sarcastically. "Who said anything about getting off the buildings? I was thinking jumping from roof to roof until we're in the clear." Corey commented. "we'll talk about this more in the morning I'm going to try and get some more sleep." Tevin said. "Ok goodnight" Corey said as Tevin headed for his spot, laid down, and fell asleep.

_Tevin's dream  
Time: 2:27 AM  
Year: 1705  
He woke up from hearing a female voice calling for help, the man look to the right of him and saw another man in a hooded robe standing over a young woman. He slowly stood up. With his gun in hand he called "HEY!" the man in the robe looked over his shoulder and snarled, he then charged at the man, who simply held up his gun and shot. The bullet went into the robed man's head. But he didn't fall down, so the man shot him in the heart. This time the robed man fell to the ground. Hard. But he still wasn't dead. The robed man waved his hand as if to say 'come here' the man walked over to him and kneeled down._

"Thank you my boy for freeing me of my curse but thanks to my brother you will bare the same fate as I *cough* you will have to do the same thing that I have done" the robed man said "what do you mean?" the man asked "my brother has made you one of our kind, you are now becoming a vampire" the robed man said before turning into dust. The man then stood up and walked over to the girl and asked "are you alright ma'am?" "Yes I am. Thank you mister for saving me, may I ask what your name is?" she said "my name is Tevin Martinez" he said before walking over to his horse and riding out of the town.

"-vin wake up we gotta move!" Corey yelled at him while shaking him to wake him up. "What? Why?" Tevin asked. "We got a Tank come'in ourway so we need to move now!" Corey said as he pried Kassie off of the ground she was clinging too. "Would you find and wake up Donovan?" Corey asked. "Yeah I'll find him" Tevin said before running to the other side of the roof top.

There he found Donovan already awake and lighting a cigar "you can light that thing some other time we need to go!" Tevin said while picking Donovan up by the arm, thus making his cigar fall out of his mouth and into the horde below. "That was my last one you Jackass!" Donovan complained as the two of them walked over to Corey and Kassie. "I'll find you some more later" Corey yelled as he threw a first aid kit into Kassie's face. "OW that hurt you ass!" she yelled. "Sorry I'm in a hurry at the moment!" Corey yelled back.

After everyone was ready they ran to the edge, but Corey didn't stop. He jumped to the other building, Tevin fallowed suit, and Donovan and Kassie skidded to a halt. "Are you nuts? I'm not doing that." Kassie yelled across the two buildings. "You will if you want to live" Corey yelled back while pointing at something behind her and Donovan. They both turned around just in time to see the door fly across the building.

A tank punched the door clean off the hinges. "Let's go." Donovan yelled while backing up to get a running start. "Are you insane?" she yelled while backing up as well. "Maybe I am but right now I want to live so punch it! "Donovan yelled back and jumped, Kassie did the same. Both teens landed on the edge of the building.

~L4D3~

A young man with black hair in a white and blue gambling suit looking around twenty-five was sitting at a table with a radio on it, he had just got done sending a message across the radio channels in hopes of getting a response. But it never came, he was about to give up and go to sleep when the voice of an old friend came through. "Nick? Is that you?" said an old man. Nick picked up the radio com and started talking into it "Bill? Holy shit man I thought you died! How are you?" Nick asked. "I'm fine son, but me Zoey, Francis and Louis are holding up at West Mercy Mall, where are you guys?" Bill informed him.

"Are you shiting me, so are we! Where are you located in the mall?" Nick said enthusiastically. "We're in Dicks Sporting Goods on the north side of the mall. Where are you?" Bill said. "We're in Third Planet on the east side." Nick Said. "We? Is everyone still with you?" Bill asked with hope. "No it's just me and Ellis. The others got separated from us when the god forsaken virus hit this this place." Nick stated sadly. "Oh man that's not good" Bill said sadly. "Yeah I hope their alright" Nick told the old man. "Well I'm going to get some sleep I'll talk to you tomorrow, please be safe ok." Nick said. "You to Nick" Bill replied.

_**Wolf: so what do you guys think about the second chappy?  
Corey: it sucked! I wanted to kill that damn tank!  
Wolf: why?  
Donovan: he thinks it sat on his shotgun.  
Tevin: I thought it was good but why no zombie killing?  
Wolf: you guys will have a LOT of Walker hunting to do next chapter.  
Kassie: what's the name of the next chapter anyway?  
Corey: please say zombie killing, please say zombie killing, please say zombie killing!  
Donovan: THE PATH THOURGH HELL!  
Corey: DAMN-IT! Meh good enough for me.**_


	3. The House Of Truth

_**Wolf: Sorry everyone had to change the title to make it fit the chapter. Had some new ideas hope you enjoy, here's chapter 3**_

~L4D3~ _****_

**Chapter 3: The House of Truth**

Three hours after getting off the roof tops the group of four are walking down a small back road through the city. "It's been three hours and we haven't seen one damn zombie." Corey complained. "Well maybe they haven't noticed we've left." Kassie replied. "Of course they haven't noticed you dumb ass there dead things. They don't think of anything but trying to take a chunk out of you." Corey said irritably. "Well while we have some free time we might as well go to my house." Corey said. "What for?" Tevin asked.

"My house is like a military base it has every weapon you could ever dream of, and we need some close range weapons just in case those things get too close to use a gun. Or in my case not like using guns at all." Corey said. "Good thinking. Let's go." Donovan said. "Hey why did you yell at me?" Kassie asked. "Well what did you want me to say? That I'm sorry and I love you so let's fuck right here on the sidewalk, but I won't because I'm married to a beautiful women who I'm not going to give up searching for until I find her. Dead or alive" Corey said. "What? Where did that come from?" Kassie asked. "I don't know I'm sorry I just really miss her."

For the first time since they met him they witnessed Corey shed a tear. "Its ok man I know how you feel." Tevin replied. "Corey you're not getting soft on us? Are you?" Donovan asked. "Well why don't you came over here so I can put my fist through your face to show you how soft I'm becoming." Corey replied. "Nope your back, and no thanks I'm good. I like my face how it is thank you." Donovan replied.

"How far away is your house by the way?" Donovan asked. "Well considering I've been leading us there ever since we got off the buildings–""Really? You have?" Kassie asked cutting Corey off mid-sentence. "No I lied to you for my own benefits. Yes really. Anyways about another mile or two." Corey said. "You know what you're an ass." Kassie said. "And your just know finding this out? He's only nice to Iris." Donovan commented. Kassie stared at his blankly. "His wife and she seems like the only one to be able to calm him down when he gets really pissed off. So don't try to make him to mad. Ok?" Donovan stated. "Ok ok I get it." Kassie said. "Are you sure?" Donovan asked. "Yes I get it. God I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am.

~L4D3~

Two girls were sitting in Spencer's on the west side of Mercy Mall. When all of a sudden they heard a message over the radio that they've heard around the same time for the past few days. "Well at least we no were not the only ones in the mall." Karisa said. "Yea them ether. While you were asleep last night another transmition came through, and this Nick guy was answered by this Bill dude." Iris informed her dear friend. "Really?" Karisa asked with enthusiasm. "Yea Nick is in Dicks with some guy named Ellis, and Bill and 3 other people are in Third Planet." Iris said.

"Did they say anything about meeting up and searching the rest of the mall?" Karisa asked. "No; both groups are low on ammo, and even though they think the mall doesn't have any of those things roaming around. They don't want to risk being wrong and getting someone hurt." Iris told her. "So what were supposed to sit on are asses and wait for help that might not come?" Karisa said. "You know just as well as I do what Tevin and Corey are. They'll here the message and come find us." Iris stated confidently. "Yea yea my fiancés a vampire and your husbands a werewolf. Did you forget we're both vampires to? So why don't we just go look for them." Karisa said. "We don't have any weapons and you seen how many of those things there are." Iris said. "I don't mind getting my hand dirty." Karisa said with a sly smile.

"I would like to live to see my husband again thank you." Iris said with a little attitude. "Why do you have to act so much like Corey?" Iris asked. "Because where twins except for we have different moms and dads not to mention he was born in the late 1700's just 9 months and 9 days after you were born, and I was born in 1994. I was just turned not even a full year ago, but you already know that." Karisa said. "Ok I get it I'm old. 220 years old to be exact." Iris said irritably. "That's not where I was heading with that, but ok." Karisa said before opening the door

~L4D3~

The four survivors are at a property with a 10ft brick wall surrounding it. With electrical barbwire around the top of the wall. As the get closer they notice a big iron gate that slides open to allow entry. "Is this your house?" Kassie asked in amazement. "Yea. Why not what you were expecting?" Corey asked her. "No not really I pictured something more… well plain/normal." Kassie answered. "Well he did say it was like a military base." Donovan said. The group walk up to the gate, Corey pushes a button, and out of a speaker on the wall a voice says "password". "Alpha Wolf" Corey said into the speaker. "I said it once about that password and I'll say it again typical." Tevin said while rolling his eyes. Corey gave him a watch it or I'll kill you stare. The gate finished sliding open and they all stepped onto the driveway to stop and stare at a house that wasn't a house it was a mansion.

"Well are you going to stand there with your jaw's on the Driveway or are you coming inside?" Tevin asked sarcastically as Corey opened the door. As they stepped into the house and was looking around Corey said "Ok this is my house now let's go get the weapons." "We got some time why don't you give us a tour of the house?" Donovan asked. "Weapons first then maybe I'll give you a tour of my house." Corey said. "Oh my god!" Kassie yelled out of nowhere. "What are you yelling about?" Donovan said. "Their… their monsters." She accused while pointing at Corey and Tevin. "Wow; just because Corey likes to kill those damn things, and it seems like there's no limit to Tevin's speed don't make them monsters." Donovan defended the two men that have been like a brother two him for the past two years.

"Yes they!" Kassie yelled. "There are pictures all over the wall showing Tevin and two girls with fangs and some wolf looking thing!" Kassie Yelled at Donovan. "for all you know those could be roleplaying-. " Donovan was yelling when Corey cut him off saying "She's right." "WHAT!" Donovan yelled. "Tevin, your sister, and my wife are vampires and I'm a werewolf." Corey said calmly. "I….. I don't believe you." Donovan said. "Then believe this." Corey said. Tevin curled his lips back showing fangs that barley fit in his mouth and hissed; while Corey grew into a 7ft tall monster. something that looked exactly like the werewolves off the movie _Van Helsing_ except this werewolf had purple eyes and a tail.

Donovan and Kassie yelled and started to back up as Tevin closed his mouth and Corey changed back. "It's ok. We're not going to hurt you." Tevin tried to comfort them. "How do we know that?" Kassie asked in a small voice. "Because if we wanted to do that we would have done it by now." Corey said starting to get irritated. "And besides why would we want to hurt family. For gad sakes I'm marring your sister." Tevin said also starting to get irritated. "Does my sister know- Wait you said there were two girls that had fangs in the picture?" Donovan said while walking towered the picture Kassie had pointed to. With horror he saw his sister in the picture smiling with fangs standing next to Tevin, and the other girl standing next to the wolf. "YOU CHANGED MY SISTER!" Donovan yelled while launching himself at Tevin.

Corey caught him in midflight as Tevin tried to explain "I had to she would have died if not, and it was ether me or Corey". Corey let Donovan go knowing that he wouldn't try to attack again because Donovan was shocked at what he just heard. "What do you mean she would've died?" Donovan asked. "A robber broke in and shot her when no one was home. We found her lying on the kitchen barely alive. There wasn't enough time to get her to the hospital, she was fading fast. So I did the only thing I could to save her. I wouldn't wish this curse on anyone, but I couldn't bear to lose her." Tevin said sadly. "Well then thank you for saving my sister." Donovan said with gratitude.

"Now that that's over can we get the weapons now?" Corey asked. "Yea; where are they?" Donovan asked. "Down in the basement." Corey answered. "Alright….. let's go." Kassie, still a little scared, said. When they reached the basement Donovan and Kassie stop dead in their tracks, and starred at three walls with literally every weapon you could ever wish for. They had the walls and tables packed with all sorts of weapons ranging from pocketknives to axes, pistols to rocket launchers, and grenades to bombs. It was every little boys dream. Pick whatever you want but make sure you pack light enough to be able to make a quick getaway if ever needed." Corey said.

With a big grin and his sights already set an close range weapon Donovan said "I chose the fire ax." And with that he also grabbed some more ammo and a Dragnov that was on the wall while Tevin picked up a Katana, two oozes, and two daggers. Kassie discarded her old pistils for two desert eagles and two butterfly knifes. Corey discarded his shot gun for two desert eagles with thigh straps, and a new shotgun Donovan also grabbed some fist blades of Corey's own creation. There're long gloves that go almost all the way to your elbow with the blade in between too pieces of leather that pop out where the knuckles are when the wearer makes a fist. Each glove has one blade 1ft in length and as wide as the wearers fist.

Corey also packed a duffle bag full of extra guns, throwing knives, and ammo. "I think that's about it." Corey said not sure of that statement. "What a second. You guys wait by the front door I have to get something out of my room." Corey said. Five minutes later everyone was at the front door waiting when Corey came down the stairs holding a broad sword of the like none of them has ever seen. The sword had a purple hilt with black grip, and the top of the hilt was a wolf head with its mouth open and a black blade coming out of the wolfs mouth. It was a beauty they all thought. "It's been in my family for a very long time." Corey said with pride. Then there was a loud crash from outside. Tevin looked out a window and said "time to go". A tank just broke through the wall, and he brought friends.


	4. The Note

**Hey Lone Wolf here just wanted to say the my brother **_Dark Wolf 59_** will be taking over the story from now on sorry 'bout that guys**


End file.
